The Strange Car Ride
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: When the girls Lexi, Amy, and Carmen walk home at night, a mysterious green hedgehog offers to give them a car ride and they accept it, but Carmen doesn't trust him and watches his every movement. Little did they know this devious hedgehog has a another thing on his mind and plans something for them and hides a horrible secret. Lexi belongs to LexiChick08! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I was bored so I decided to make my story about Scourge. He never starred in any of my other stories so this is the first time I write about him, so if I mess up on his personalities don't get mad… Remember Scourge and Amy belongs to Sega and Carmen belongs to me and Lexi belongs to LexiChick08 so enjoy!**

It was night time as three female hedgehogs walked down the dark street. The pink hedgehog wore a red ruffled tank top with white shorts and matching sandals with her long pink quills in a ponytail. The purple hedgehog wore a sleeveless white blouse with an indigo skirt and matching flats, her purple quills were in two ponytails. And last but a least the black hedgehog with pink streaks in her long black hair (like how Shadow has red) wore a black shirt with one strap with white shorts and matching white and black shoes with short heels.

Worst of all they walked through the bad side of town. There was only little light because some of the street lights were faded and some of them didn't work and only five worked perfectly. The sounds of police sirens and dogs parking were heard from nearby and far. There were graffiti all over the buildings, sidewalks, houses, benches, and even on the road signs. The trashes even had graffiti on them. There was trash everywhere and there were even houses or apartments that had paint peeling off and poorly built and small. Even worst there were prostitutes all over the neighborhood, this made Carmen's eye twitch.

Amy screamed and held Lexi's arm, but gasped when it was just a stray black cat running past them.

"I told you we could have gotten a ride from one of the guys if we flirted with them" Amy groaned

Carmen rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Just shut up and get over it" Then she crossed her arms.

"This neighborhood looks kind of scary" Lexi trembled as she looks around.

They continued walking until they heard two people arguing loudly and then froze when they heard a gunshot with a scream. Lexi and Amy screamed and they ran behind Carmen, who was still frozen with wide eyes. Another gunshot was heard as Amy grabbed the blank Carmen's hand and ran down the street, as Lexi screamed and followed them.

While meanwhile, a green car with red flames decorated on each side was strolling the streets. In the car was a green hedgehog who wore a leather black jacket with flames, revealing his muscular chest with two huge scars, green shoes, and shades over his eyes with red rims. He played some hip hop and rap music so loud that you could hear it from outside. While he slowly drove through the street he smiled when he saw three hedgehogs walking and decided to pull up next to them. He drove to where they were at and stopped next to them.

"Hey girls" He told while he slid the shades down, revealing his bright blue eyes.

The three stopped to look at him, as Amy and Lexi were satisfied and Carmen groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Hey" Amy told with a soft voice

"Hello" Lexi told

He glanced over at Carmen and waved his eyebrows, "You look charming sweet cakes"

Carmen put her hand on her hips and scoffed, "Back off loser"

He turned his attention back to Lexi and Amy and looked them up and down, "Do ya girls need a ride?" He questioned smiling which showed his sharp canines.

Lexi cheered in joy while Amy squealed and gave out a pleading look, "Would we" They told in unison.

"Then get on in and I'll drive you home" he told while unlocking the door.

Carmen pulled the two back and growled, "Back off like I said you sick pervert" She yanked them towards her and held a tight grip.

"What's the matter with you Carmen?" Amy asked trying to get out of her grip but couldn't.

Lexi stomped her foot on the ground and whined, "He was going to give us a ride"

"Shut the hell up you two! What is wrong with you getting into a strangers car, he could probably rape you" Carmen told in a low voice so he wouldn't hear them.

"You'll protect us, you're the strongest out of us both" Amy told

Carmen released the two and sighed, "Fine, but if you two get raped I am so ditching you guys" She rolled her eyes and walked up to the hedgehog, "Ok you pervert, if you try anything you will end up six feet under, do you understand?"

He quickly nodded, "Yeah"

Amy and Lexi sat in the backseat while Carmen sat in the passenger seat so she could stop him from doing anything. He slid the shades back to his eyes as he started driving again, turning up the volume to the rap music. He quickly glanced at Carmen, then back at Amy and Lexi, then back at the street.

"May I ask for you beautiful ladies names?" He questioned while looking at Carmen.

"Amy" "Lexi" "None of your business"

Amy looked at Carmen and sighed, "Come on he's just trying to help us"

Carmen groaned and glanced at the hedgehog, "Nancy" She lied with a small smirk.

He smirked and narrowed his eyes, "Nice try Carmen"

Carmen's eyes widened, "How did you-"

"I heard the cute pink hedgehog say your name earlier" He told as Amy blushed, "By the way I think the name Carmen is quite sexy" He winked and she rolled her eyes and looked the other way

"Whatever"

Lexi looked out the window and said, "Thank you for picking us up, I didn't think I was going to survive if you didn't show up"

He smiled and told, "No problem babe" he winked at Carmen once again.

Amy rolled her eyes and scoffed, "And Carmen tried to kill us"

Lexi and Amy started laughing as Carmen looked back at them with an angry look, "I'm gonna if you two don't stop laughing" She then turned to look at the green hedgehog, "What's your name?"

He smirked and took off his sunglasses showing off his bright blue eyes, "Scourge is my name cutie pie"

**Chapter 2 will come very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few minutes since the girls were offered a ride by this guy they hardly ever knew. Amy and Lexi were chatting in the back while Carmen was slouched in her seat with one eye closed and another open, directly looking at Scourge. Ever since they got into the car she watched him like a hawk. Scourge felt a little nervous, since he had the strange feeling of being watched every second. Even if he made a single movement like adjusting his shades or getting comfortable in his seat or even to turn up the radio, she would still be watching him. The green hedgehog fixed his vest with one free hand and the other on the wheel.

"Um…so what do you ladies like to do?" He asked with a shaky tone not too noticeable

Carmen looked at him for a silent few seconds before shrugging, "I don't know"

Amy chuckled, "She doesn't even like going nowhere fun with us even to the club"

"Well I went to that party with you guys and now look where we ended up, and some dumbasses car" She told with a small smile.

Scourge didn't like Carmen's attitude towards him, but she was not like the other girls, she was feisty. He chuckled a bit when deep inside he felt like wringing her neck.

Lexi and Amy began chatting once again and Carmen felt like going to sleep, but couldn't because she didn't trust this guy a single bit. And besides it was Amy's and Lexi's fault that this happened, what will happen if she really ditched them if anything bad happened.

Scourge grew a small smirk; he had to find a way to earn this girl's trust. He looked over at her and told, "So, why are you so serious?"

Carmen shrugged, "Maybe because I don't trust you and you might do something you sick man"

He waved his eyebrows once again, "You other friends don't seem to care"

"Because their idiots and will actually get a car ride from a stranger"

"Listen sweet cakes, you could trust me, I won't do anything to harm beautiful ladies like you guys" He told with a wink

Carmen rolled her eyes and groaned, "Ugh don't call me that, and nice try that didn't mean anything to me"

Amy smiled and turned red, "Why thank you"

Lexi giggled, "He called us beautiful Car"

Carmen sighed and shook her head, "Such idiots"

A few minutes passed and Scourge kept failing to get this girls trust. Out of the other two she was the most difficult girl to talk to. Every time he tried to flirt or say something she always ignored him and gave him that attitude. She was just acting like a total bitch. He decided to switch his plan onto the other two, since they were the most easiest to deceive. He adjusted his shades again and turned up the volume to the radio, changing it to a song that they liked. Amy squealed and started singing along.

"How did you know this is our favorite song?" Lexi asked

The green hedgehog shrugged and chuckled, "Just happened to know"

He listened to the two girls sing along together, while Carmen put on some earphones and listened to music from her phone. She closed her eyes and started rocking her head a bit, the song was drowning out their voices and it felt like she was finally in a silent peaceful world. Scourge watched her listen to her music and chuckled, she was actually enjoying the song. Once Amy's and Lexi's favorite song ended they started chatting once again. He finally had another idea as he pulled up to a mini mart. Carmen's eyes shot open and she thought she was home, but grunted when she realized it was just the mini mart. Scourge stepped out of the car and looked at the girls.

"Do you girls want anything from the store?"

Carmen shrugged, "Just give me a beer and some chips"

Lexi and Amy told, "Some snacks"

Scourge told, "Okay" before walking into the store. Carmen quickly sat up and looked back at them saying, "This is a good chance to leave"

"Carmen, he's actually being kind to us" Amy told as she sat back.

"Yeah, luring you into a trap so he could possibly rape you!" Carmen shouted, "Is that what you want to happen to you, to get raped?!"

Lexi sighed and groaned, "Calm down Car, you said you're going to protect us right?"

Carmen growled in anger, "That's it! I am so out of here! You two could get raped for all I care!" She tried to open the door but unfortunately it wouldn't open, it was locked.

"What the fuck! He put a child lock on this!" She screamed and pulled on the lock, but that didn't work at all. A few minutes later she finally decided to give up and fell back into her seat, holding a stern look on her face.

Amy giggled, "Now you're going to be stuck with us!"

"I told you that she won't be able to go nowhere without us" Lexi laughed

Carmen angrily growled and screamed in frustration, as she continued tugging and pulling on the lock, and Amy and Lexi watched her while shaking their heads.


End file.
